The One We Left Behind
by jamiel33t
Summary: I probably wouldn't be so angry if you hadn't left me behind. Like I wasn't good enough to be around you all. It's your fault I am the way I am, and now there's nothing you can say or do to change it.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had to repost this as doesn't seem to want to put up the name of Briar's sponsor. Both times it is typed in this chapter did not show up, weird. So I had to delete it and repost it, so enjoy ^_^**

"Hurry up, my arms are about to break." I heard Sebastian complain from underneath me.

"Shut up, I'm not that heavy." I snapped back at him. He was just being antagonistic, as usual. I was currently attempting to break into the school office. Sebastian and I both attended Belleview Private Academy. I was an orphan with an anonymous sponsor, and he was an openly gay teenager whose upper middle-class parents were embarrassed by him. His open femininity coupled with my strange "abilities" made us outcasts, we bonded from the moment we met (three years ago when we were twelve) and now were inseparable. He was my family – the only person in the world I cared about. Not that I knew that many people in the world. I'd attended a private elementary school before this one and when I was twelve I joined this school. I knew I was an orphan; that much had been made clear to me. The identity of my sponsor (sponsor being the one who paid my extortionate tuition fees and paid money into a bank account each month for my leisure) was however not disclosed with me. If they had just left it at that, I might have left it alone, but the headmistress – Mrs Rawlings, an evil bird-looking woman – had told me that the sponsor had specifically asked to remain anonymous, which just piqued my curiosity. Why would they go to the trouble of spending so much money on me without telling me who they were? Sebastian thought I should just accept the fact that I had a very comfortable lifestyle, and that my only metaphorical family was him. Of course, when I suggested breaking into the office he had rolled his eyes in that way that told me he was thinking I was insane (a regular occurrence) but had supported me 100% like he usually did.

"All of the weight is in your mouth."

"Fuck you Seb." I laughed. I knew I was pretty rude to most people. No wonder, they were always making fun of me because they didn't understand me. Stupid people. Just because I was the strongest in our gym class even though I was very small and elfin-looking wasn't THAT weird was it? Or that when I got angry somehow my canine teeth extended. I remember the time I was kissing Justin Krauser behind the greenhouses and that had happened. They seemed to get kind of sharp at the ends because I accidentally nipped his lip and there was blood. The smell of blood is strange to me. A lot of people say it's like rust, but it smells like a steak before it's cooked to me (hey, steaks are bloody before you cook them, it makes perfect sense). Anyway, I was so embarrassed I ran out of there. Afterwards his friends had told their friends and their friends had told their friends and soon everyone was joking that I must be some kind of vampire. Ridiculous, vampires didn't even exist, and even if they did, I could go out in the sunshine. Granted, when the sun was fully shining outside my very pale skin had a sort of glow to it. I thought it was just a healthy glow until Sebastian informed me that people who have a healthy glow generally are not the colour of pearls, as he said I was. I try not to think about these abilities most of the time, but I can't help it when I'm writing in class, concentrating on what I'm doing and the pen snaps in two. You would probably be amazed at how often that happens.

"Just swing your leg over; there should be a unit of some sort underneath." He boosted me up through the window and I threw my leg over, holding onto the thin wall as I did so. Just as well I was so tiny because this thin window wouldn't allow for any sort of curves. I landed as gracefully as a cat when I swung my other leg over the side. I frowned at this. I had professional ballerina grace without even trying. The only dance practice I got was when Sebastian and I snuck out of the school at weekends and went to clubs. We had fake IDs and I was very, very charming, so it was never a problem to get in although we were only fifteen. According to Sebastian I could sell sand to the Egyptians, I was so charming.

"Okay, hand me the flashlight." I whispered to Sebastian.

"Here you go." He held it up and I took it. "You'll probably be able to see it anyway." I couldn't see him because of the wall, but I could tell he was probably rolling his eyes right about now – he was jealous of my 20/20 vision and he had to wear contacts. I always joke that he rolls his eyes so often that his contacts will end up falling out. He glares at me when I say that, haha.

"What are you going to do if you get caught?"

"Pretend to sleepwalk of course."

"That's so lame." I muttered under my breath, laughing. I walked over to the filing cabinet which held student information. It was not locked; the office was locked so it didn't need to be. I was not in the habit of breaking into educational establishment offices, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and desperate was what I was at that moment in time. I had to know about my background, it killed me not knowing where I was from, who my parents were or who my mysterious sponsor was. I scanned the room quickly. It looks as Mrs Rawlings office always looked. All of the furniture was a light pine colour and the walls were neutral beige. Beige was among my least favourite colours. If you're going to paint something, why use a boring grandma-styled colour like beige? If anything you should use vibrant red or orange. Red was my favourite colour by far, I had little red streaks dyed in my shoulder length black curly hair. Curls are also among my least favourite hairstyle. More often than not, I just tied them up into bunch buns, which were wild and hanging out. I hated my hair, but Sebastian loved it. He could sit for hours playing with my hair and styling it, much to my annoyance. It couldn't be properly styled anyway. Okay, back to the task at hand. I opened the appropriate filing cabinet drawer, holding the flashlight under my left arm as I used my right hand to flip through the files.

"Okay, Myler, Naismith, Naylor, Neilson, Northman, ah-ha!" I picked out the file with my name on it: Briar Rose Northman. I think whoever named me had some kind of Disney princess fetish, I mean, isn't that what they called Sleeping Beauty when she went to stay with the fairies? I read quickly through my school profile. It had my name, birthday (December 5th), height for that year (how ridiculous is it that they measure you at the start of each school year? I was 5'1", shortest girl in my year), eye colour (dark brown), and a list of other physical attributes. Onto my psych evaluation.

**Briar-Rose is a very engaging young girl. She is enthusiastic and happy given her circumstances. A very intelligent young girl, who excels at all mathematical and science class challenges. However, I would like to register my concern that she is not very sociable. The other children find her to be peculiar and at times arrogant and rude. I myself have witnessed her flippant attitude when it comes to being questioned on how she feels about her parentage. As a child psychologist I can tell that this is a front for her real feelings, but I have genuine concerns about the repression of these feelings.**

Ugh, I'd read enough. Dr Monroe was always trying to get me to talk about "feelings". We had spent countless hours going over how I was "repressing" and "putting up walls". I wish I had his personal number, because whenever I had trouble sleeping I could call him, ask him to talk about his theories on my repression and my walls and I'd be out like a light in less than five minutes. BORING. After that I had copies of my report cards. There was no point in these; they had no one to send them to. After that were some receipts of payments made to the school. This was more exciting, I read it thoroughly, but aside from numbers and the name of the school, the only piece of information was a name. The name was Mr G. Northman. We had the same last name, perhaps we were related? I was excited now as I flipped through the thin folder. Mine seemed much thinner than everyone else's.

"Fuck." I said out loud. The rest of the sheets of paper were all receipts like the first one. Sighing, I tried to fix the contents of the folder so it would not look as though it had been jostled through. Upon doing this, I made a small brown envelope fall out of the folder that I hadn't noticed before. I knelt down to pick it up, and when I turned it over I saw that it was addressed to the school – specifically to Mrs Rawlings. I pulled out the small slice of paper inside the envelope and unfolded it. It was a very short letter.

_Dear Mrs Rawlings_

_As I have instructed previously, Briar-Rose must not know my identity as her sponsor. However, I would be obliged if you would send me yearly school photographs of her and her report card._

_Thank you, Mr G. Northman_

So my sponsor DID care about me. At least a little bit. I also wondered why we shared the same last name. Were we related? I had to find out. There was an address on the letter, an address in Dallas, Texas. I could have danced in happiness, but instead I remained calm, took a mental note of the address and put my file back as neatly as possible. I quietly made my way back to the window, pulling myself onto the sideboard/unit thing with ease.

"Sebastian?" I whispered.

"I'm here B." He assured me.

"Get ready to catch me." I pulled myself over the window again and Sebastian was waiting there with his arms extended to catch me. "Hey wait a minute, I hear someone." Sebastian took this seriously as he knew I had awesome hearing too.

"Shit. Quick, jump, I'll catch you." I jumped the few feet from the window and Sebastian was true to his word – he did catch me. He took my hand and moved as quickly and quietly as he could towards our dorms.

"No, they're coming that way. They're just around the corner." I panicked, looking at Sebastian. For all my physical advantages over Sebastian, he was definitely the logical thinker of our duo.

"There's an old mop cupboard around this corner, come on." Still holding onto my hand he dragged me around the corner, opened the cupboard which was mercifully unlocked and pushed me in. He stepped in beside me, closing the door as quietly as he could. "You keep listening so we know when they've gone." We stood there in silence for a few minutes. I heard whoever was walking the halls at this time of night pass right by our cupboard, so closely that I inhaled out of nerves. The footsteps passed, and went right towards the front entrance of the school.

"Okay, all clear." We left the cupboard and Sebastian walked me back to my private dorm room.

"So did you find what you were looking for?"

"I found an address and a name." I nodded. He looked at me knowingly; he knew what I was thinking.

"So when are you leaving?"

"I was thinking I'd leave on Friday night. You know the security is lax around here on a Friday, and we're allowed out on Friday evenings anyway. So I figured I'd go to the airport then."

"And where are you going?"

"Dallas."

"As in Texas?" Sebastian looked at me wide-eyed. "You're a crazy bitch, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know that. I have to know though Sebastian. The name I found was the same last name as me. What if we're related? I could actually have a living relative. How awesome would that be?"

"So awesome that if they were your relative I could kick their ass for not being in contact with you." I smiled at that. Sebastian was so protective of me. For a skinny fifteen year old homosexual, he could certainly throw down too. Only yesterday he'd punched Rick Hanlon right out of his seat for calling me a freak. I loved my Sebastian. He was a gift from God – the only one I'd ever had, that was for sure.

"I need a cover story though. What do you think?"

"I'll tell them you ran to a convent in Washington. Lead them west of New York instead of South." We both laughed at that. "You think you can get on a plane even though you're only fifteen?"

"I'll talk my way onto it. I have a passport." Upon entering Belleview Academy, all students had to get a new passport in order to go on the field trips that were provided. As much as I didn't like Belleview, I had to admit, they had some kick-ass field trips. I'd been all over America, and some places in South America too. I hadn't been in Texas yet, but that would soon be changed.

"Well we'll talk strategy in the morning. Get some sleep B." Sebastian hugged me and then turned to walk to his own private dorm room. That night I lay in my bed with a smile on my face. Perhaps this weekend I would finally get some long-awaited answers. I fell asleep pretty soon, contentment easing my passage between the waking world and the sleeping world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, it's pretty long but enjoy it :)**

I took several deep breaths, gulping them in as the reality of my situation hit me. Sebastian squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring look.

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing Sebastian." I always needed his reassurance. I couldn't care less what anyone in the world thought about me but the fifteen year old boy standing with me at John F. Kennedy International Airport. In my opinion, I was a fairly confident person. I had to be, to put up with everything thrown at me. You'll find your confidence grows when you realise that the opinions mean absolutely nothing to your life. But that sort of confidence was not the sort of confidence I required right now. Sebastian had asked me over and over if I wanted him to go with me; I know he would have done it in an instant, had I requested it. Although we were more or less two sides of the same coin, I decided this was something I had to do on my own. I knew no matter what happened I had someone here who loved me. I was facing the desk where I had to buy my ticket. I had already checked the times of flights – the flight was in two hours. Sebastian let go of my hand and pushed me forward lightly.

"I never tell you what to do. I think you need to find this out. I just wish there was an easier way to do it." He said sensibly. I sighed and walked over to the desk, shadowed by Sebastian.

"Hi." I said to the woman behind the counter. She looked over her glasses at me sceptically. I could tell she knew what I was about to ask, and she had set herself up to refuse me. She was an older woman, with a lined face, but make-up on to disguise her ageing. My eyes flickered to her left hand, and saw that she had a thin gold wedding band on. Excellent, I would just appeal to her familial side (assuming she had children).

"What can I do for you?" She asked with a voice full of suspicion.

"Hi ma'am, I was wondering if you could do me a really big favour." The woman nodded her head for me to continue. "You probably get all sorts of stories here, and probably some ridiculously tall tales, but I have to ask you to do something for me that I know isn't strictly allowed. I'm only fifteen, I have my passport and details here with me, and I attend boarding school here in New York, you see. But my uncle lives in Dallas and we've been given a free weekend and I want to go down and surprise him." My eyelashes fluttered just the right amount of times, my voice was the perfect level – not pleading or begging, but cool and pleasant – and I had my "winning" smile on. It was not a stretchy grin or a tight-lipped smile – it showed just the right amount of my pristine white teeth, I didn't overdo a single detail. I've said it before – I'm just charming.

"Well, I don't know… we are not supposed to allow minors to fly unaccompanied." That was better that a straight out no – I knew my charming skills were useful.

"Well, ma'am, I've got some real big news for my uncle, and it's not the sort of thing I can tell him over the phone. I really wouldn't like to get you in trouble, but it's very important I get to Dallas this weekend." I lowered my eyes to the ground slightly, trying to look abashed, and the comprehension lit up on the woman's face – she thought I was pregnant. As if on comical cue, she actually gave Sebastian a dirty look. She then turned her attention back to me, an understanding smile on her face.

"Oh darling, well… of course you should see your uncle. Let me see your passport and I'll try to get you on the Dallas flight that leaves in a couple of hours." The woman fussed over me. I found out a long time ago I had no problem in telling lies to achieve my goal. I probably sound awful, but I get what I want if I tell little white lies that aren't going to hurt anyone. I don't see the harm in it. No harm to me anyway.

"You are such a hustler." Sebastian laughed as he walked me to my departure gate. "She totally thought you were pregnant, and by that death glare I'm assuming she thought I was the father."

"She assumed I meant I was pregnant. Dude if you weren't gay, you know everyone else would assume we were sexing it up anyway. Anyway, I do have some big news for someone who has a possibility of being an uncle… or some other relative. So my hustling was minimal." We both laughed. Sebastian held my small black carry-on bag to me and I took it. I had only packed the essentials for being away for a night or two as I knew I'd have to fly back either tomorrow night or early on Sunday morning, for school.

"Well good luck B. I'll be thinking of you."

"Thanks Seb. You know I love ya, right?" I punched his shoulder light-heartedly so he knew I wasn't getting too soppy. Soppy was certainly not my style.

"I love you too, wench." He put one arm around me and rested his chin on my head. I felt so tiny next to him. Scrap that, I felt tiny next to anyone. I was barely 5'1" (more like 5'0" and a half an inch, but I claimed that as inch) and my small features totally befitted being an elf. I could totally walk into a Tolkien novel and look the part. I wasn't ridiculously skinny, but I wore like a US size 6 (trousers were always without fail too long in the leg). I had a bit of bust, but if I wore a top to fit them in, it'd be too baggy. I did that for comfort sometimes, but usually I wore tank tops & shirts that made my bust look much bigger than it actually was as the garments were so tight.

"Okay, well I better get going. Wish me luck."

"Good luck B. Call me as soon as you hear anything."

"I will, thanks Seb." I gave him a quick hug and turned to walk up to the desk where I had to show my ticket and passport. The woman quickly scanned my ticket uninterestedly and nodded towards the door I had to go through to get on the plane. I looked back and waved to Sebastian. He gave me two thumbs up – his way of indicating that everything was going to be okay. I swallowed, smiled and continued towards the plane. It was a large commercial flight, but due to my rather nice savings (courtesy of Mr G. Northman) I had booked a first class seat. I stretched out in the seat. It was so good compared to when I had to fly coach on school trips. It was a few hours to Dallas so I took out the book I had brought with me – "The Rising" by Brian Keene. I've read it like five times, but zombies ripping people's guts out and eating them just float my boat. Keene's descriptions of gore make me want to vomit and keep reading at the same time – literary genius in my opinion. I got involved in the book so I wouldn't have to concentrate on the time the flight was taking. My interest was only piqued when the pilot announced:

"Ladies & gentlemen we are right on time and will be arriving in Dallas airport in approximately fifteen minutes."

Thank God, my ass was getting numb. I shifted in my seat and continued reading until the air hostess told me we were descending. Whilst we were descending I sort of laughed to myself. Once when we went on a school trip to Philadelphia, we were descending and Sebastian was actually crying with the pain in his ears. I know that's terrible to laugh at that, but I couldn't help myself. The plane landed with a slight bump. I made sure I'd picked everything up. I had to remember I didn't have sensible Seb with me to remind me to pick up after myself, which he usually did as I was quite bad for leaving things behind me and forgetting about them.

---

I decided to call Sebastian while I was waiting for a cab. He'd only worry about me if I didn't. I pressed "one" on my speed dial and it rang.

"Did you get there okay?" Sebastian answered instead of saying hello. It wasn't strange really. When you were so close to someone, why waste seconds with preliminary chit-chat?

"Yeah I got here fine. I just read my book on the plane. It helped to ease the nervousness too."

"How are you nerves?"

"They've been better."

"Listen B, you're going to be fine. I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

"I know Seb. I know I could go here and announce myself to this guy and he could still want nothing to do with me. But at least then I'll know instead of wondering."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. If he hurt you I'd kick his ass."

"Thanks Seb, I appreciate the sentiment, but we all know I'm stronger than you."

"Shut up. I just don't show it as much as you do." He laughed. A cab pulled up then so I said my goodbyes to Sebastian, and hung up.

"Hey, where you off to?" The cab driver asked me when I got in the back of his car.

"Uh, what's the nearest motel to this address?" I showed him the piece of paper with G. Northman's address on it.

"There's a little motel about a fifteen minute walk away from that area. You want me to take you there?"

"Please." I flashed a winning smile at him and he looked almost dazed for a second, and then turned around to start the cab. I was too nervous to look at the passing scenery. I actually felt a little sick. I tried to steel myself. Even if this guy told me he wanted nothing to do with me, it was his loss wasn't it? I spent the rest of the cab journey trying to convince myself of that. When we arrived at the small motel I paid the cab driver and gave him a decent tip.

"You can walk down that street there." He pointed across the road from the motel. "And you'll see the street signs you need. You won't get a bus going to an area that fancy, so if you don't want to walk it'll probably be a cab you're needing."

"Okay, thank you sir." I smiled at him again and got out of the cab. I went into the office of the motel, and looking at the clock there I saw that it was half past six in the evening here. I used my debit card to pay for the room for just the night and then took my key up to room thirteen. I hope that unlucky number wasn't some kind of sign. The room had a double bed, a small refrigerator, a small chest of drawers and a television. I scanned this all quickly then went to the bathroom to check the state of my appearance. I quickly reapplied some mascara. I tried to tame my hair, which I had left down, but there was certainly no taming it. Sebastian had kind of straightened the fringe which looked a bit better. My hair was the bane of my life. Sebastian always told me he was entirely jealous of my hair, and he said he'd overheard several girls at school being very envious of my hair too. They could have it as far as I was concerned! I sprayed some of my tiny can of hairspray I brought with me (you can't take big ones on planes) and plumped the curls up a little bit. That was all I felt I needed to do in preparation. I had perfectly smooth white skin, especially on my face, so I saw no need to put face make-up on. When I went out, I'd sometimes put heavy eye make-up on, but today the light brush of mascara would do. I wanted to look… what was the word? Wholesome? I think that was it. I checked my clothes, making sure they were still intact. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, which of course had to be rolled up at the bottom. I teamed those with a plain olive green tank top and a pair of flat shoes the same colour.

"You're as ready as you'll ever be." I told my reflection. I realised I was actually pretty hungry. You'd think by my size that I wouldn't eat too much, but I actually ate like a horse (I've never understood that saying, do horses eat a lot?). Sebastian often told me I should weigh around 350lb the way I ate. I stuffed my face a lot because I always seemed to be hungry and yet I never felt quite satisfied, it was weird. I picked up my light grey hooded top to carry with me. The Dallas evening was pretty cool, but not cold enough to really wear a jacket. I stopped at the office asking the man if he knew somewhere I could get something to eat. He suggested a small diner about a block away from the motel. I walked quickly, as brave as I was, I was in a strange town and was therefore doubly alert for any trouble. I got to the diner minus any trouble and sat myself at a window booth. A waitress gave me about three or four minutes of poring over the menu before she came to ask what my order was. I decided to go with your standard cheeseburger and fries, that'd fill me enough for the moment. There was a newspaper on the seat across from me so I decided to read while I was waiting for my food. There was no real difference in Texas news from New York news. News was the same everywhere in America – not good. My food came and it smelled delicious. I wolfed it down in the least feminine way you could possibly imagine. Hey, Sebastian was effeminate enough for the two of us, I didn't need to be.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress came back over when I had finished (polished the plate more like).

"I'm good thanks, could I have the bill please?"

"Of course, I'll just get it for you." She came back in a couple of minutes and handed me the bill, turned over so you couldn't see it as was customary. I flipped it over, saw that it was fourteen dollars, and handed the waitress a twenty dollar bill immediately.

"Keep the change." I told her and she thanked me. I went to the bathroom quickly to recheck my appearance, which is what I do when I'm really nervous about something. I figure as long as you look good, you win in at least one way no matter what else happens. I left the diner and walked back towards the motel to get my bearings. After arriving at the motel I started down the street towards the address I was heading to. I walk pretty quickly usually, but I made a determined effort to walk slowly. I was still running over little scenarios in my head.

"_Hey Mr Northman… it's me… Briar."_

"_Oh God, my precious Briar"_

Then after that, my faceless relative/other would envelope me in the sort of hug I'd always wanted from a relative and we'd live happily ever after. But unfortunately I was nothing but a realist. They would probably be mad at me for being here, but I could be one stroppy little madam when I wanted to be, so they could bring it on. The signals for the street were getting closer and my feet moved like they were made of ton weights. I was almost literally dragging them along the street. Before I could stall any longer I double checked the paper with the address on it and looked up at the house in front of me… I was here. Oh shit. The house was HUGE. The windows were floor to ceiling and the house seemed to be made of more glass than walls, although, there were some type of light curtains over them so you couldn't see right in. I sort of shuffled slowly over to the couple of steps leading up the front door. Sooner than I'd wanted, I was at the door. I stood and listened for a second. I heard a lot of voices and laughing inside, as well as music. I'd say there were about thirty people here. I nervously reached my hand out to knock the door, and then snatched it back.

"Come on Briar, get a grip." I said out loud. I knocked the door quickly then pulled my hand back. No one answered. I was torn. Did I knock again or try to open the door? I knocked again, and after no answer I turned the handle and the door opened. Perhaps this wasn't a great idea since everyone in Texas owns a gun, I might be lining myself up for a gunshot wound. That was just silly. I stepped into the dark hallway and saw there was a door further along. Nervously I poked my head in to find several people, separated into couples in the room. Some were chatting and some were kissing. Some of these people were absolutely beautiful. Like better than any model in a magazine good looking. Their skin was pale and smooth looking, like mine. I gaped at them, and one couple were standing near the door, the woman nuzzling the man's neck and when she pulled away I thought she had seriously smeared her lipstick… but wait a minute… wait a fricking minute… did she have FANGS? Was that blood? Oh my God! The man had two holes in his neck. I breathed rapidly, looking over the rest of the room. The living room was large, and had a huge plasma screen TV on the wall, but it wasn't on. The large corner sofa facing the television had two couples on it, one male and female, and two males together. One of the males really caught my attention. He looked a little older than me and he was very handsome. There was a man slightly older than him sitting next to him… and those two had no preliminary kiss. The older man bent his head slightly to the side and the handsome young man ran a finger along his neck and suddenly fangs sprouted and he bit into the man's neck, blood spilling on the white sofa and onto the floor. I couldn't help it… it was against all sense of survival but I'd been biting it back since I realised the woman had bit the man… I screamed. Every single person in the room turned to look at me and I stepped back, bumping into the wall. Only it wasn't a wall.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a deep, southern voice ask. I turned to see a tall man with black hair and facial hair. He grabbed my shoulders. "Are you trespassing?"

"Get off of me." I pushed with all my might, and to my surprise the force was actually enough to make him stumble backwards. I ran for the front door, threw it open and back onto the street. I fled up that street like the wind. If people looked out of their windows, they wouldn't even be able to see me, I moved so ridiculously quickly. I was back at the motel before I could even think. I burst into the room, locking it behind me. I leaned against the door breathing heavily, not from the exertion of running, but from what I had just seen. Had I really just seen people with fangs biting other people and drinking their blood? Oh my actual God! This was insane.

"Briar?" I heard a voice in the dark room and my blood ran cold in my veins. I turned around to see darkness, even with my great eyesight all I could see was the outline of a figure. I quickly tried to open the door but the figure was by my side and put their hand on the door, their strength making it impossible for the door to budge even an inch.

"Who are you?" I backed away from the figure… and I realised he was the young guy from the sofa who was one of the "biters".

"I am Godric." He hadn't quite gotten all of the blood off of his face, and I felt like I was just about to faint from fear as he approached me. I looked around, panicking, and picked up a pen from the bedside table. It was pitiful as weapons went but I had nothing else.

"Dude, if you come any closer I'm going to stick this in your eye, I swear to God." He moved quicker than I could have anticipated, grabbing my wrist and twisting the pen out of it then pinning me to the wall. "Let me go! Please."

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave now."

**Cliffhanger... well not a good one haha. If anyone is wondering, this is how I picture Briar's hair: .com/albums/v461/bikini_fiend/?action=view¤t;= :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone, I know this chapter is ridiculously overdue. If you've enjoyed reading my previous two chapters then this one is dedicated to you :) And reviews would probably prompt me to put up another chapter faster :D**

_Oh God, he's actually going to kill me. He's going to use those fangs and rip my throat out. Oh, help._

Being helpless was a feeling I rarely encountered, as I was so strong. But right at this moment, I was pinned against the wall in the motel room, unable to move. My arms were pinned at either side of my head and the young man who had me pinned was mere inches from me. His eyes were a light brown and they stared holes into my dark brown ones. I was breathing heavily, my chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Are you going to kill me?" I breathed.

"What?" He let go suddenly and as I had no warning I slumped down the wall. He was looking at me with a furious look in his eyes. I was less scared when he was holding me against the wall. He didn't look furious then. The silence seemed to last forever, and I didn't move an inch. He stared down at me and I was convinced if looks could kill then I'd be dead on this floor.

"Well… are you?" I said even more quietly than before.

"Am I what?" He continued to stare a hole in my head.

"Going to kill me?"

"How could I kill you?"

"I'm sure you could come up with a few ways." Despite my fear, sarcasm was my way forward. I'd never been in a situation like this before. How did one deal with someone pinning them to a wall? A someone who had just been drinking blood from someone's neck?

"I mean it is not possible for me to kill you. I would rather cut off my own head." The furious look left his eyes, leaving no trace of emotion.

"Who are you?" My fingernails were in my mouth, I was chewing them nervously without thinking.

"I assume you know that, since you are here." He said quietly, his gaze moving away from me.

"Wait… you said your name is Godric… are you G. Northman?" I asked, my eyes wider than ever.

"I am."

"Oh my God! You can't be, you're only a couple of years older than me." I was confused. He was clearly a teenager. As far as I knew, the same person had been paying my fees since I started private school when I was five. I couldn't remember anything before that really. I always wondered about my life before starting school, but as much as I strived to remember, I couldn't think of anything.

"I am not the age that my appearance would have you believe."

"How old are you?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Very old."

"How old is that?"

"It is very old." He snapped.

"What… how… what is happening here?" I was completely at a loss. I could not explain this situation. A boy of about eighteen was telling me he had been paying for me for ten years, yet he said he was not eighteen; he was actually "very old". What the hell was going on?

"I have a lot to tell you." He held out his hand for me to take it. I was still slumped on the floor, unable to move, but I hesitantly took his hand and he had me on my feet in less than a second.

"What do you have to tell me?" I was utterly curious. This was very mysterious.

"Please sit." He pointed to the bed and, hesitating slightly, I sat on it. Godric flipped the bedside lamp light on and it illuminated his lovely features. He was beautiful, there was no other word for it. His perfect skin showed no hint of blemishes or red patches that a normal boy of eighteen might have. His hair was short and dark and he wore simple blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked like the dictionary definition of perfection, save for the little bit of blood still on his face.

"Uh, you've got a little… uh… blood." I pointed to my own mouth quickly. He left the room and went into the bathroom. I heard the water run suddenly and then stop. He was back in the room just as quickly as he had left. He sat on the bed next to me, but maintaining at least a three foot distance. He kept silent, looking straight forward.

"Godric?" I asked gently, not wanting to startle him.

"You're not human." He said quietly.

"Excuse me?" I was very sure I hadn't heard him correctly. Or did I pass out from being scared and was now imagining this whole situation? This was so strange, that that was entirely feasible.

"You know yourself that there is something different about you." His gaze flicked to my face, and there was that intent staring again.

"So I'm different? How could I not be human?" I asked incredulously.

"Perhaps I worded that incorrectly. What I meant is you are not completely human. You were born of humans, meaning that both of your biological parents were human."

"What else would they be?" My head was spinning. This Godric was talking in riddles and I was fed up with them. I was trying to hold them back, but I felt tears trying to push their way to the fore. Ugh, when did I ever cry?

"By my telling you this, you are unable to repeat what I have told you to anyone. We are not "out" yet so to speak. There is more than one world Briar."

"More than one world? Do you mean like dimensions? We study dimensions in physics, but I don't buy into it." I babbled. I babbled when I was nervous, I couldn't help it. "Sorry, continue."

"Aside from the normal human world, there is a supernatural world too. I use the word "world" loosely as we live in the same world as humans, but humans are ignorant of our existence."

"What are you?" The words tumbled out before I could stop them. With almost comical timing I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Sorry." I said from behind my hand.

"It is a reasonable question Briar, do not apologise." He looked at me intently (again) and said: "I am a vampire." And before I could stop myself I snorted and I was giggling madly.

"That… is… so funny." I breathed between giggles. I noticed Godric's face was not slightly amused. I regained control over myself. Perhaps Godric was insane? That sounded about right, he thought he was a vampire, and he bit people's necks and drank their blood. As for him getting here before me he certainly must have driven. I mean, I know I can run fast, and surely there are some who can run faster than me, but not THAT much faster. And I just assumed I was really strong among other people, but obviously someone was stronger than me. And to the issue of him only being a couple of years older than me, well that was one I hadn't figured out yet.

"I am not joking." He raised one eyebrow, looking at me in my fit of giggles as though I was actually the mad one.

"Dude… vampires don't exist. Obviously." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't we?" Suddenly Godric's canines were elongated and sharp.

"Uh… I…" I couldn't think what to say. I was feeling the tug of many emotions. I was scared for starters. Two degrees of scared: one of fear of those sharp teeth and the other of my own sanity if I really did even think that vampires existed. But I had to say, his proof was pretty impressive. I subconsciously scooted nearer to the headboard.

"Many things in this world exist, whether you believe in them or not." He looked at me with those piercing eyes. Then his eyes flickered away and he looked a little bit annoyed. "It still doesn't work with you."

"What doesn't work?" I asked, utterly perplexed.

"I was there when you were born." Okay, now that was completely off-topic. Maybe he is actually insane.

"What? You're only a teenager, how is that possible?"

"Allow me to explain without interruptions." I was about to speak but instead I nodded. "As I said, I was there when you were born. I am not a teenager, I am very old Briar. I am also in charge of this area, the Dallas area. The night you were born was the night I discovered one of my underlings was feeding on a woman regularly for at least four months, and that woman was your mother. This would normally not have bothered me so long as the woman was not killed, but she was also pregnant, and I didn't allow that. When I went to the dwelling of the vampire in question, he tried to fight us, and of course, he lost. We found that your mother was actually in labour. I had to choose who to save. I could have saved her and killed you or allowed you to be born and your mother would have died. You can obviously see the choice I made. What became apparent with your strength when you were being born was that the vampire who had been feeding on your mother was not merely feeding on her; he was giving her his blood also. They had been exchanging blood for a long amount of time, which our kind do NOT regularly do… if they do it at all. They must have loved each other, unfortunately we will never know. Your mother should have been able to withstand anything with exchanging vampire blood so often."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what does vampire blood do?" He didn't look annoyed at the interruption, thank God.

"It differs per person. But it seems to heal, and make the individual more powerful or sexually alluring. It seems you ingested all of the vampire blood your mother was given. You survived perfectly well, but at the time we didn't realise you had ingested the blood so one of my underlings, Isabelle, insisted she give you some of her blood just to make sure you'd be okay. If I had any idea of how much you'd already had I would never have allowed it. We kept you for the next few years, hiring you nannies and the like. However, behind my back, one of my other underlings was experimenting with you, as in feeding you much more vampire blood than I think any human being has ever ingested. The effects were overwhelming. You were as strong as we were, and as quick. But you could survive sunlight."

"Oh God." I was struggling to breathe… heck I was struggling to stay sitting upright and not pass out. What the hell was happening?

"Are you alright?"

"I'm… God I knew my life was fucked up, but how could it be this fucked up?" I held my head in my hands, tears falling from my eyes. I could feel Godric stand from the bed and approach me, and his awkward stance. Vampire or not, males were uncomfortable around crying females. What was he saying? I was half a vampire? Is this even possible? He didn't even sound sure himself if it was possible. I sat for a few minutes, just letting tears roll down my face and into the palms of my hands. Godric stood silent and still as a statue not saying anything, until he could probably bear it no more.

"Say something Briar-Rose."

"Why did you send me away?" It was the main thing running through my mind. Okay, so the closest thing I had to an actual family was a boy who looked my age but claimed to be ridiculously older than me, but it was something nonetheless. I wanted to know why I had been sent away.

"What?"

"You didn't keep me with you… I was sent to boarding school. Why?" I looked up at him, knowing I probably looked like I was a panda bear since I had mascara on and had been crying.

"You must understand how dangerous it was for you to be around us. We are vampires Briar, and I wanted you to be safe."

"Where else would I have been safer?"

"As far away from us as you could get."

"Are there only vampires in Texas?"

"No, they are everywhere."

"Then how could I be safe anywhere else?" I stood up abruptly and I thought that Godric's wise, old eyes might have betrayed a hint of emotion, perhaps surprise.

"The vampires in this area knew you, you were never safe here. It was wrong of me to keep you here."

"I wasn't good enough to stay was I?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's what I used to think when I was younger, that my family, however dysfunctional they might have been, just simply didn't want me because I wasn't good enough. That's it isn't it?"

"Don't be so ridiculous Briar."

"This safety stuff is bullshit Godric, tell me the truth and don't insult my intelligence."

"I wanted you to be safe, and now you are testing my patience. I do not lie, and I have been completely truthful."

"Only tonight have you been completely truthful, you've lied previously."

"I have never lied to you personally."

"You have denied me any right to knowledge for the past fifteen years, and the right to have a home, with a family that cares about me, I'm assuming since they want to keep me safe they care about me. You have denied me this all my life, so don't stand there and indignantly tell me that you've never lied to me Godric." Godric opened his mouth to speak again and I cut across him. "I don't want to hear your half-truths and your lies Godric. I want you to leave." He made to step forward but I stepped back, my legs hitting the bed so I could not move any further.

"Briar, if you just listen."

"I don't want to listen, I want you to leave!"

"I will come back tomorrow night, and we can talk about this. Do not leave." As nice as he was trying to be, I couldn't miss the fact that the last three words were an order. I didn't say anything and turned my back on him. I didn't hear him leave, but after a few minutes I decided it was safe to turn around. He was gone. I collapsed onto my butt on the floor and leaned against the bed. Pulling my knees up towards my chin I cried and cried until my eyes were in pain and I had finally fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey guys, I hope you like this, it's a bit short, but it moves the story on and there is plenty to come afterwards (: reviews would make me a happy writer & make me want to write more :D***

Eight years later

I woke up hunched over my laptop, and when I sat up there was a piece of paper stuck to my face. I peevishly discarded it and stretched my muscles. Looking at my platinum Cartier watch I saw that it was only three in the morning and the last time I remembered looking at the time was just after midnight, so I hadn't been sleeping very long. I had spent almost twenty-four solid hours on this stupid project for an up and coming architect's office. He wanted a new system to separate his corporate clients from his private clients so he could charge them accordingly, and I was the lucky one who got to design the software to do so. I liked my job mostly as it kept me ridiculously busy, and my work was often different and challenging, but working for almost twenty-four hours straight did wear me out slightly. It was just as well I only needed a couple of hours sleep a day.

"Boo!" Sebastian grabbed my shoulders to surprise me, but I had heard him coming since he got in the front door a minute or so ago.

"Oh no… totally crapped my pants…"

"I know you hear like a wolf, but can you just indulge me every so often?" He joked.

"You're home early."

"No I'm home late, six hours late." As he told me I remembered, but I had so much in my head sometimes that minor details sometimes slipped from my grasp.

"Oh babe, they made you work six hours late?"

"No they only made me work one hour late, but I got a call from Greg, and you know he's the one with a mouth like…" Sebastian winked at me roguishly and I definitely got the message, rolling my eyes. "Don't give me that look; you know you're just jealous."

"I am actually."

"Honey, you need to get on that horse, it's been five years."

"Sebastian." I gave him a dirty look. He knew not to talk about that ever.

"I know you got shafted in more ways than one babe, but I really think you need to get over it."

"Please Sebastian, I don't want to talk about it." I closed my eyes, but even then I could imagine it, how it felt, and how it still made me feel. I got up from the computer, and walked past Sebastian to my room of the large apartment we shared. I was a freelance systems analyst, which paid much more than it sounds like it would. Companies paid me to design software programs, and new IT solutions for their problems, which was difficult but lucrative work. Sebastian was a trainee psychiatric nurse at Bellevue Hospital Center, which he enjoyed, but the hours were heinous. I pulled off my baggy black t-shirt and left my black shorts on. I pulled a white tight tank top on and a thin grey zip-top. I extracted my iPod from my bag and slid my feet into my white sneakers.

"Sebastian I'm going for a run."

"At this time?" He popped his head out of the living room door, unbuttoning his shirt.

"I need to clear my head."

"Sorry for that, I know you don't like to talk about it."

"It's okay, I know I need to get over it."

"You ever think maybe he has been looking for you? You did change your name."

"Sebastian, he named me Briar-Rose, and gave me the last name he uses. He found out my mom's last name, so how could he not make the connection from Briar-Rose Northman to Briar Alexander? My first name is hardly common."

"Maybe he knows where you are but he's afraid of how you'll react."

"Well he should be afraid of how I'd act if I ever saw him again." A dark look crossed my face. "I'm going out now." I turned to leave and slammed the front door. '_Godric would be lucky I didn't kill him if I ever see him again_'

---

Running around Central Park was hardly the most scintillating of runs you could go on, but I just concentrated on moving my feet as fast, but not freakishly fast, as I went. If I concentrated on running I could outstrip a car going sixty miles an hour easily, so I had to concentrate on not doing it. I always thought the vampire blood would dissipate over time, but it seems to be the opposite. I have only grown stronger and faster, but unfortunately I also find myself having cravings that no amount of food or drink can quench. I know in my head what I crave, but I will stake myself in the chest before I give into it – I crave blood.

"Nice legs sugar." I heard a voice to my left and simple curiosity made me stop. I expected to see one of the many homeless people we have in New York but instead I saw a man in a casual light brown suit with a white shirt, the top button open and his dark tie loose. He had reddish brown hair and a tanned complexion which, as well as his accent, suggested he was from the south. "Don't usually get to see legs that sexy."

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sure there are several ways in which you can help me. I'd love to use your body to make me feel good… but this is business unfortunately."

"You've got about 10 seconds to become interesting." I had no idea who this man was, but I knew that whatever he was up to was not going to result in anything positive where I was concerned.

"Where is the vampire Godric?" I had been prepared for anything he was going to say but this and was unable to speak, and I was rarely, if ever, speechless. "I know by your reaction that you know him, and from our sources I'd bet you know him very well, most intimately I've heard." That was like a sucker punch.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I tried to appear cavalier, but I knew I had blown it – he knew I knew Godric.

"Where is he?"

"I haven't seen Godric in five years, what makes you think I know where he is?"

"Well according to our source you are the only thing in this world he loves. I can't blame him myself." The man's greedy eyes drank in my petite figure, resting on my breasts which were on the verge of escaping out of the top of my tank top.

"I'm fairly sure Godric loves no one, as is the same for all vampires."

"That is not what we heard at all."

"That he isn't a vampire? Then you are sadly mistaken."

"I like that sassiness, it makes a gorgeous young woman even more attractive. But you will tell me where Godric is or I'm afraid we might need to hurt you."

"You and whose army?" My eyes darted from side to side, I knew I hadn't heard anyone so it was unlikely there was anyone going to sneak up on me, but you couldn't be too careful.

"Oh I am alone, but mark my words, we know what you mean to Godric, and we know he will likely come straight to us if you were to be, let's say, coveted by our group."

"Then you're even more batshit than I thought, if you think Godric would even bat an eyelid if you "coveted" me."

"Then we shall see. I'm so sorry you weren't cooperative. I would maybe have taken you out for a drink before I… well… I don't think I need to explain myself." He gave a little smile.

"What's to stop me from killing you right now? I mean, you wouldn't go back and they wouldn't know what I said or did."

"Aside from the fact there are thousands of members of our group in this country alone, and I will just be replaced by many more, I do not think you are a killer."

"I could kill out of necessity."

"Then by all means, kill me." He held his arms out and I hesitated. "That's what I thought." He turned and walked away into the dark alley opposite Central Park. I stood breathing heavily for nearly a minute before I mentally shook myself. There were so many questions. Why were these people looking for Godric? How did they know who I was or that I was even connected to Godric? And who was this source they were talking about? If Godric was not at his home in Texas then I did not know how to contact him… not that I particularly wanted to. I rubbed my face with both hands as I tried to rub away the images of that fateful night. It changed everything… ruined everything. Oh FUCK Godric… I didn't care about him anymore… I would not care about him anymore… I just couldn't.


End file.
